1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems and networks therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to document management systems implemented over a computing network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of the Internet or World Wide Web, wide area networks and local area networks have enabled fast, convenient electronic document sharing. One technique for sharing documents involves the use of email attachments. However, this approach requires an identification of recipients and may be limited, by some network administrators with respect to file size.
Accordingly, an alternative approach involving the use of a web site to share documents is often preferred. This approach involves a posting of documents available for download on the site. A user, equipped with a browser, running on a computer accesses the site and selects the documents to be downloaded. While this approach is more effective with respect to the transfer of larger documents, access control is limited in that those that have access to the site generally have access to all of the documents listed as being available on same. Hence, there is a need for a more flexible yet secure system for providing access control to shared documents. There is an associated need to be able to verify the identity of the user.
In addition, for many applications, there is a need for a capability of customizing the information to be shared based on the recipient's clearance level, i.e., presentation security. For example, in a case where a new software product is to be released, it would be useful to be able to provide only user interface and command data for nontechnical readers charged with the responsibility of preparing a user manual and technical data for technically trained readers.
There is a further need for providing for secure transmission from a secure site such that eavesdroppers may not be able to gain unauthorized access to the document while in transmission.
Finally, there is a need for a system or method for maintaining an audit trail of submission, accesses and modifications to a document.
While document management systems are known, generally, conventional systems do not provide adequate security, present detail or control, secure transmission, information on the work flow process and the ability to track simultaneous changes on shared documents. Hence, a need remains for a system or method for providing these features in a document management system.